In a typical electric power steering (EPS) system of a vehicle, a hand wheel torque sensor is used to determine the driver requested assist torque. When the hand wheel torque sensor becomes un-enabled and does not function properly, the EPS system may not be able to provide the steering assist torque. Some methods provide loss of assist detection for rolling vehicle speeds.